


Entonces?

by euforia



Series: amar, callar - Newtmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sassy Newt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: —¿Entonces?— Minho alienta, la sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios —¿Quien es el activo?—Modern AU.





	Entonces?

**Author's Note:**

> Surgió de una de mis dudas sobre sus "situaciones" en la cama. Algo absurdo.

La luz cálida se escapaba por las hendijas de las ventanas de la casa de Minho, las risas llenando todo espacio.

Gally, Minho, Alby, Winston, Frypan, Thomas y Newt. Se habían reunido a cenar, y, aunque era tarde en la noche, ellos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, hablando.

— Te lo digo, Becky tuvo, tiene y tendrá el mejor culo de la uni— Gally levanta las manos en signo de defensa —.

— Claro, porque tú has visto muchos culos en toda tu vida.—

Todos ríen por el comentario de Alby, mientras Gally rueda los ojos pero sonríe por lo bajo.

— Bueno, bueno.— Minho mira a cada uno, deteniéndose en Thomas y Newt — Así que, ¿Ya tienen sus posiciones aseguradas?

El castaño y el rubio se miraron entre sí, para luego devolver su mirada a Minho, con confusión.

— Oh vamos, que si ya saben qué les gusta—Winston dice, haciendo gestos con las manos —.

— Que quién es el aro y quién la pelota— Frypan se carcajea —.

— Que quién muerde la almohada, quien va arriba y quién abajo, quién mete y quien recibe— Gally intenta aclarar —.

La boca de Thomas se abre en entendimiento, mientras que a Newt le enrojece hasta el último sentimetro de piel.

—¿Entonces?— Minho alienta, la sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios —¿Quien es el activo?—

Newt balbucea un poco antes de declarar:

— Tommy puede parecer muy mandón pero en realidad le encanta complacer.

Los ojos de todos se abren como platos y la noche se llena de exclamaciones de sorpresa.


End file.
